CacheCache
by Marthkip
Summary: What would happen if all of the Smashers played Hide-and-Go-Seek. Title means "Hide and Go Seek in french
1. Chapter 1 Ready or not, here I come!

I don't own SSB characters

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cache-Cache

"Cinquante,"

"Quarante-neuf,"

"Quarante-huit,"

Pit didn't know why he was playing this. Actually, he did. He suggested it; to keep the younger Smashers entertained. What he didn't know was how he, of all people, got picked to be "It". Well, actually, he did. It went something like this:

"Then we need away to decide who's going to be 'It' first." Link said, glancing down. He abruptly looked up and cried, "Not it!"

The field was filled with a chorus with "Not it's".

Until the last voice, which was Pit's; subsequently, he was "It".

He felt it was kind of ironic, for at been him that came up with the idea to play Hide-and-Go-Seek. He had come up with some of the most perfect hiding places; yet they would remain unused. Maybe. Maybe someone had thought of his perfect hiding places. He hoped not. They would be useful for future games. Or maybe more. Maybe.

He started to wonder why he suggested Hide-and-Go-Seek. He felt it was for the young Smashers. Was it? He thought so. Yet he knew that it had been for the love of the game. When was the last time he had played it? A long time.

"Vingt-trois,"

"Vingt-deux,"

"Vingt et un,"

Yes, yes, it had been for the love of the game. He used to play Hide-and-Go-Seek all the time, though never with this many people. At least it would be easy for him; he had the highest chances of finding someone, for there were more people to discover.

"Deux,"

"Un,"

"Zero." (1)

Pit sighed. _It's for the kids,_ Pit thought. Though he knew it wasn't.

"Pret ou pas, ici je viens!" (2)

And with that, the angel was off.

Snake had decided to play for one reason only: to beat everyone else. He knew his background with provide the skills to find a good hiding place. And he knew other people couldn't. Or was he in it for the love of the game, as well? Perhaps not.

When his seeker, Pit, had first started his descent of numbers, Snake stalked away; remaining as quiet as possible, for would it not give him away if he were to make a loud trail of sound to his place of hiding? Presumably.

Snake already had a decent idea of where to hide. He would hide under the bus. Why? Well for one, it was a fine hiding place. No one would think to look there; at least that was the theory. For two, why not? Why go to some hiding place as simple as behind a tree, or perhaps a bush? Too easy. He would not be found first. That would be a heavy hit on his pride. That's how he saw things, and that's how he decided upon his actions.

Sneaking to the edge of the field where the bus was parked, he paused. Taking a step back, he glanced up at the Smash Mansion. It was quite large, and its yard was impressive.

_I wish my luck to Pit, _Snake chuckled to himself. Though you must agree; the mansion was large. Plus the entire yard, very large.

Snake sidled under the bus. The bus was parked at an odd angle. That could be used to his advantage.

A voice pierced the air. "W-what are you doing here!?"

Snake turned, only to find none other than the Hero of Time. Under the bus. In _his _hiding place.

"What? I was here first!" Snake shouted back, twisting his head to glare at the elf.

"Says you," Link disagreed.

Footsteps.

Sandal-clicking.

Pit.

"I'm telling you, I was here first-"

"Shut up!" Snake said, interrupting Link's argument.

A voice from above.

"Hmm… I could've sworn I heard voices from over here…" Pit mumbled, glancing around lazily at the bus.

"Oh, it's Pit," Link said, a little loudly.

"Would you shut up?! I'm not going to lose this because of you!" Snake hissed under his breath, and he turned his head to make sure the angel had left.

He hadn't.

A familiar smile.

Blue eyes.

Pit.

"Ha. I expected more from you, Snake." Pit said, grinning down at him.

"Shut up," Snake said, glaring at the angel. "I lost it because of him," Snake jerked a thumb at the still hiding Link. "So I guess I'm 'It' then."

Snake walked to the other side of the bus. "Which reminds me," He said as he bent down to look under the bus. "Oh, what have we here? Is this _another _smasher hiding? Well I'll be, its Link! I would have _never _thought of hiding there. Well too bad for you, because now _you're _ 'It'."

"Whaaaaat!?" Link said, his voice drawn out, quavering in the air. "That has got to be against the rules. There are rules, right?"

"A few," Pit confirmed, blinking. "Though there's nothing in the rules against finding another Smasher. That's what you do when you're 'It'."

"Ha." Snake sneered.

Link let out an exasperated sigh before following the other two Smashers to check in with Red, who was keeping track of the players and who had been found and who had found who and all of the necessary information.

A/N: (1) counting down in French. Starting at Fifty. (2) French for "Ready or not, here I come!" Don't ask why I made Pit speak French :U I have a French test coming up. Btw, the title is French for "Hide and Seek".


	2. Chapter 2 A breath of Air

Cache-Cache

.

.

.

.

Pikachu had done it. He had used his cuteness to his advantage. To any passerby, he highly resembled the plush toys that rested lightly on Princess Zelda's bed. Peach often made plush toys for Smasher's birthdays, holidays, or any other special occasion.

Pikachu loved playing games, and not only to win. He enjoyed the playing of the game; for the fun of it. He had nothing much better to do, anyways. And if he won? Well that would just simply add on to the fun for him.

Pikachu had many- was that footsteps? Pikachu froze. He knew he heard footsteps. He knew it. …Or maybe not. He exhaled. He shouldn't waste his breath. Anyways, Pikachu had many ways of enjoying- that was it. He heard them again. Footsteps. He stopped breathing and froze again. He had to make this flawless- one breath could be his undoing. No, he was imagining things. Or was he? Yes, of course. Pikachu breathed in. He had to remain calm. At least until he was found. No, he couldn't think that way. He wouldn't be found, and he would hear nothing of it. He quickly changed his thoughts.

Pikachu had a severe- the door swung open. In walked Link.

Pikachu could only keep himself from gasping. He froze. This time, it was for real.

Link walked in slowly, and chuckled to himself. Anyone could tell that he had come to Zelda's room on purpose. Of course, this was the perfect opportunity, was it not?

Pikachu needed air. Would that disturb the hero, to take a small breath? Maybe. But maybe wasn't a probable outcome. He could not take the chance. He remained as he was, lacking air. He could last; unless Link dawdled time, which was probable outcome. It was indeed very likely.

"Well looky here," Link smirked. "Is this Zelda's diary? Oh well indeed it is! I wonder if she has anything in here about me…" Link chuckled, flipping through the pages.

Pikachu was getting light headed. Was it worth it? Could he sneak it? The Hero of Time seemed fully occupied, so there shouldn't be a problem. Or so Pikachu thought.

Pikachu started to breathe in, though tasting the air, he couldn't help but sputter to get as much as he possibly could out of the breath.

Link turned, glancing behind him. "Who's there?" He said, glancing at the bed. Pikachu was breathing frantically.

"Pikachu!" Link exclaimed, running over to the half-choking little mouse. "Take it easy! Calm down!"

It took Pikachu a moment to recollect himself, but soon he was fine.

"Pikaaa," Pikachu took his paw and scratched behind his ear and smiled up at Link.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're 'It'," Link said. "You can just continue- I'll go tell Red that you've been selected as the lovely 'It'!" Link said in a fake enthusiasm.

"Good luck." Link said, as he left the room, his hand trailing behind him in a loose wave.

A/N: This one's short :U all well. There's going to be a reasonable amount of chapters. I'm new to the writing world, so don't be too harsh.


	3. Chapter 3 The Element of Surprise

Cache-Cache

.

.

.

.

Donkey Kong had no real goal in this game of Hide-and-Go-Seek. He found it simply as time to relax. He was defiantly not going to squeeze himself into some small space just to have a "good" hiding place.

Don't get me wrong; he could have found a much better spot than inside the bus. He had all the abilities needed, plus more.

But where else would he be able to sit comfortably-or even lay down- without being in a totally obvious place? The bus was perfect, was it not? He could even catch up on his sleep if he wanted. Maybe that was his goal.

Donkey Kong had heard commotion earlier in the day somewhere around the bus. He didn't look for it didn't concern him all that much. Though he had come to the conclusion that there had been two people hiding under or behind the bus, and one had-if on accident- given the other away, and that "other" had been upset for being found first.

From this information, he was able to draw his conclusion: The upset figure would've been someone competitive, possibly Falco, Ike, Bowser, or Snake; though that was just a guess. He could be totally wrong. Who wouldn't be upset if they were found first? Though they may hide it, anyone would not have been content with that outcome. Even Donkey Kong, who was competitive, though not near as much as Bowser or Ike, would've been unhappy.

The thing that puzzled him was that why would you want to hide _under _or _behind_ the bus when you could hide inside- in comfort.

_All well. It's their loss,_ Donkey Kong thought to himself.

Pikachu decided to search outside. He needed some fresh air and the weather was pleasant. He checked the fountain, but no one was there as far as Pikachu knew.

Pikachu looked through some shrubs, and finding the same result as before, crossed it off his mental list of all the places he had searched. Pikachu tried to think of where he would hide, had he chosen a different location. Pikachu was like Donkey Kong, and would rather be in a comfortable place rather than a place of discomfort.

The bus crossed Pikachu's mind once or twice, though he didn't think much of it until he was out of obvious places and was fairly close to the bus. He thought he would give it a try. Why not?

Donkey Kong had been catching up on his sleep when he thought he heard a noise, causing him to wake from his peaceful slumber. He pulled himself to an upright position and glanced over the seat in front of him to try to decipher the noise.

Pikachu was there in a flash, now face to face with the ape. Donkey Kong was sent tumbling back, surprised. Pikachu was a ball of laughter on the ground, and it took Donkey Kong a while to realize he was now "It".

A/N: I do not own any characters, ect

The rest is pretty much going to be like this... Short chapters with each Smasher :U


End file.
